


Я вернулся за тобой

by Lazurit



Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M, Multi, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazurit/pseuds/Lazurit
Summary: Томас и Джеймс попадают в передрягу.





	Я вернулся за тобой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I came for you now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995453) by [ElDiablito_SF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElDiablito_SF/pseuds/ElDiablito_SF). 



> Благодарность бете Chartreuse

Здание окутывал дым. Мушкетная пуля разбила окно, вынуждая Джеймса пригнуться и опустить пистолет. Его собственные патроны были на исходе.

— Это последний, — прошептал Томас и подтолкнул к нему свой пистолет.

— Не вздумай! — прошипел Джеймс в ответ.

— Ты стреляешь лучше меня.

— Сейчас не время для прагматизма! — Джеймс толкнул заряженный пистолет обратно к Томасу, сидевшему у противоположной стены.

Рассмеявшись, тот взял пистолет и прижал его к щеке. 

— Мы погибнем здесь.

— Им нужен я, — прорычал Джеймс, снова прицелившись у разбитого окна и отправив очередного солдата к праотцам. — Я сдамся — ты уйдешь отсюда целым и невредимым. Мы оба останемся живы. На какое-то время.

— С чего ты взял, что я соглашусь на этот твой так называемый “план”? — пистолет снова проехался по полу по направлению к Джеймсу. — Хватай оружие и пристрели уже кого-нибудь!

— Томас...

— Не трать наши последние минуты на споры, умоляю, — тот закашлялся, безрезультатно отмахиваясь от дыма.

— Можем сделать рывок, — тихо предложил Джеймс, сжимая пальцы на рукоятке.

— Если собираешься что-то делать, можешь поторопиться, пока дом не сгорел окончательно? — Томас улыбнулся в ответ на раздраженную гримасу Джеймса. — Это всего лишь предложение. Тактик здесь ты. Конечно, продолжай хмуриться. Возможно, тебе удастся прикончить их силой презрения.

Что-то тяжелое ударилось о тыльную стену, и Джеймс бросился через всю комнату, успев прикрыть Томаса своим телом как раз тогда, когда прогремел взрыв. Скоро дым начал рассеиваться, и Джеймс разглядел в стене брешь размером примерно со взрослого человека. А за ней — самого человека. С костылем. Призрак, наваждение.

— Сильвер?

— Не стой столбом, бежим! — тот махнул рукой сквозь клубы дыма, и Джеймс вскочил на ноги, помогая Томасу встать.

— Поместитесь на одной лошади? — спросил Сильвер. — Я привел только две.

— Это довольно невежливо, — заметил Томас.

— Выбор стоял между третьей лошадью и взрывчаткой!

— Я с удовольствием поделюсь с Джеймсом, — Томас пожал плечами. Мимо просвистело еще несколько пуль.

— Ты всегда дерьмово выбирал время! — крикнул Джеймс, вскочив в седло и потянув за собой Томаса. Сильвер снова забрался на лошадь и выстрелил в пробирающихся к ним солдат.

— Я безукоризненно выбираю время, ублюдок!

Джеймс предпочел пустить лошадь галопом и приберечь остаток спора на момент, когда они окажутся в безопасности. Где они, как ни странно, и оказались всего через полчаса, прибыв в заброшенную рыбацкую деревушку, неподалеку от которой виднелась полусожженная ветряная мельница.

— Ты мог вернуться за мной на плантацию Оглторпа! — выпалил Джеймс, притормозив коня.

— Что поделать, — Сильвер спешился, перекинув ногу через седло и приземлившись с той же ловкостью, которую Флинт вдолбил в него долгими тренировками на Острове Маронов. — Я вернулся за тобой сейчас. — Он сделал несколько шагов по направлению к Томасу и Джеймсу, по-прежнему сидевшим в седле. — Помочь твоему лорду спешиться? — Сильвер криво ухмыльнулся, опираясь о костыль.

— Какая дерзость! — усмехнулся Томас и спрыгнул вниз. — Вы, должно быть, Долговязый Джон Сильвер.

— Насколько мне известно, — Сильвер пожал плечами и протянул ему руку. — Ты наверняка очень рад знакомству.

— Я в долгу перед вами, — ответил Томас, пожимая руку. — Дважды в долгу, — добавил он, оглянувшись на Джеймса, упрямо сидевшего на лошади.

— Не ведись на его чары, Томас, — поморщился Джеймс, — для него это игра. Он любит спасать мне жизнь, чтобы потом попрекать этим.

— Жестоко и несправедливо, — возмутился Сильвер, — я спасаю тебе жизнь только потому, что иное для меня немыслимо... 

Томас прижал руку к сердцу и выжидательно посмотрел на Джеймса. 

— Как ты вообще нашел нас? — нахмурился тот, наконец спешившись.

— Я прибыл, чтобы выкупить тебя, а затем узнал, что ты в одиночку перерезал половину плантации и оставил Оглторпа без штанов. Фигурально выражаясь.

— Это было невероятно, — с удовольствием протянул Томас, едва не мурлыча, — вы бы видели его, мистер Сильвер. Впрочем... думаю вы успели налюбоваться на него в свое время.

— Это... спорно, — щеки Сильвера порозовели. — В любом случае, мне сообщили, что тебя преследуют солдаты, и тогда я просто последовал за ними. Я не сомневался, что даже такому хитрецу не удастся оторваться от погони на незнакомой местности.

— Сделай милость, притуши злорадство, — Джеймс прищурился, глядя на Сильвера.

— Что ж, я вижу определенную привлекательность, — задумчиво сообщил Томас, — вы — весьма эффектная пара.

— Что… я... — Джеймс открыл было рот и снова захлопнул его, словно рыба.

— Гамильтон, заткнись, — пробормотал Сильвер, опустив голову и пряча лицо за занавесью собственных волос.

Джеймсу хватило возмущения чтобы найти слова. 

— Не говори с ним так!

— Мальчики, мальчики, — вздохнул Томас, положив им обоим руку на плечо. — Давайте успокоимся. Мы живы. На какое-то время, как ты и говорил, любовь моя, — он улыбнулся Джеймсу, — и мы все здесь. И вы оба... очень привлекательные мужчины.

— Томас!

— Господи!

— И я, признаться, — невозмутимо продолжил Томас, мягко сжимая их плечи, — с нетерпением жду узнать, что еще принесет этот день.

Сильвер сник. 

— О боже, что принесет этот день? — его взгляд молил о пощаде.

Джеймс вздохнул и покосился на Томаса.

— Идем, Сильвер. Покажешь, из чего тут можно соорудить укрепления. Какой у тебя план?

— Ха, план? Для этого здесь ты. Моя работа закончилась со спасением твоей неблагодарной задницы!

— Это всегда был предел твоей дальновидности, — бросил Джеймс.

— О, какое очаровательное кокетство, — Томас с умилением хлопнул в ладоши.

— Слушай, я понимаю, ты по-прежнему злишься на меня… — начал Сильвер. Томас присел на землю и, опершись о камень, подложил руку под подбородок, наслаждаясь зрелищем. — А от тебя-то какая польза, Гамильтон? — огрызнулся Сильвер.

— Я руковожу, — Томас пожал плечами и театрально взмахнул рукой. — Продолжайте.

— Э-э… да, уж прости, Сильвер, но твой вид вызывает у меня определенные воспоминания!

— Тебе не обязательно произносить мое имя так, будто это оскорбление!

— Почему ты вообще вернулся за нами?

— Я вернулся за тобой, скотина! Гамильтон просто… придаток!

— О, конечно, придаток, — Томас одобрительно кивнул, — изобилие фаллосов — это, безусловно, серьезная проблема нашего общества.

— Рад, что хоть кто-то весело проводит время, — фыркнул Сильвер и перехватил костыль поудобнее, ощутив внезапное томление в паху.

— Именно это я и имел в виду, — ответил Томас. — Мы все можем весело провести время, — он глянул на Джеймса, — разве это не так, любовь моя? Я хочу сказать, он и правда вернулся за тобой. И ты наверняка без труда убедишь его остаться.

Сильвер приподнял брови, глядя на Джеймса.

— Ты хотя бы привез ром? — без энтузиазма спросил тот.

Сильвер просиял.

— Удивишься, но да! — будь у него хвост, Сильвер бы несомненно завилял им.

— Что ж, наверное, ты не безнадежен, — пожав плечами, Джеймс двинулся к ближайшей хижине, — пошли, Сильвер.

— Пошли, Гамильтон, — бросил тот, оглянувшись назад.

Томас, улыбаясь, поднялся с земли и запустил руку в седельную сумку на лошади Сильвера. 

— Пошли, ром, — прошептал он, чрезвычайно довольный собой.


End file.
